


City of Stars

by HoldHerTightAndSayHerName



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A perfect song in my opinion, Deckerstar's first night, Emotional, Episode: s05e06 Blueballz, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Feels, Happy Ending, Lucifer plays for Chloe, Lucifer sings for Chloe, Memories, Missing Scene, Piano, Song: City of Stars (La La Land), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, emotional growth for Lucifer!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoldHerTightAndSayHerName/pseuds/HoldHerTightAndSayHerName
Summary: During their first night together (Ep. 05x06 -BlueBallz), Lucifer plays for Chloe. Is he trying to tell her something?“Just a silly tune, really.” The words are slow and quiet, like he’s talking to himself. “Truth be told, I’m not sure I even noticed I was playing. If I had, I wouldn’t have—”“Lucifer, it’s fine.” She places a light hand on the nape of his neck, where the spine meets the base of the skull, and he shivers lightly under her touch. “For what it’s worth, I really love watching you play.”
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 31
Kudos: 159





	City of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samcaarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samcaarter/gifts).



> As I said before, I am relatively new to the fandom, so I'm sure this one-shot isn't exactly groundbreaking... but I just loved writing it! :) Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> This one is for the lovely @samcaarter, who inspired this fic with her hashtags under a Deckerstar post (#I still want him to just play for her #I'd melt).  
> Many thanks to @wickedgoodbooks for holding my hand (H, you're a star!).

In the dead of the night, their bodies find each other again, and they make love slowly, deeply, without the frantic intensity of their first time. His gaze never leaves her face. For a moment, she feels the irrational need to pour her heart out to him, share her darkest fears, her every desire—not because he’s _him_ , but because he’s _hers_ —yet the words don’t come. Instead, she meets his touch like a wave carried to the shore by the inexorable push and pull of the tide, silently begging, her mind focused on nothing besides his burning eyes, his breathless urging, the soft moans escaping his parted lips.

Afterwards, they lie in each other’s arms as the aftershocks of pleasure surge through their bones. The last thing she registers is his onyx ring glowing darkly against the satin sheet, the warm silver tracing her nakedness, disappearing between the waves of her hair with a quiet rushing sound. Soothed by his touch, she falls into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

In the pale light of dawn, she wakes feeling spent and slightly disoriented. An empty bed. Blue shadows on the ancient walls. His scent on the pillow. _Where did he…_

As she struggles to put a nagging concern into coherent thoughts, a string of piano notes spreads through the open door, rising towards the ceiling, drifting into being as it reaches her consciousness.

 _He didn’t leave._ She shakes her head, exhales a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. _He wouldn’t. Not anymore._ The relief flooding her feels vaguely silly, now that she’s fully emerged from sleep. 

She stretches and rolls over, feeling blindly for something to wear. It takes her a moment to realize their clothes have been neatly folded and placed on the back of a leather chair. With a little snort, she walks across the room, puts on her devil’s wrinkled shirt, and goes to lean against the thick stone arch. The view doesn’t disappoint.

Sitting behind his piano, Lucifer sips from a crystal tumbler filled with amber while his right hand hovers above the keyboard, softly caressing the smooth ivory. Chloe’s gaze follows the line of his naked shoulders, converging with his chest and tapering down to a narrow waist and expensive-looking pants—then drifts back to his face. She takes in the graceful movements of his neck as he brings the music to life, the mess of his hair, the sweep of dark stubble on his chin. His head sways and tilts back, eyes shut as though in prayer. 

She’s seen him perform so many times at LUX, on stage, but when he’s alone, the tunes seem to become richer, more abstract, like an extension of his mind. He looks… incredible.

Another measure, two. The pace changes, reclaiming Lucifer’s left hand like a needy lover—forcing him to abandon his glass on the piano top. The keys are damped by the soft pedal, but he’s humming softly, something melancholic and soulful that sounds vaguely familiar. Before she can remember where she heard it before, his hands freeze and pause mid-air while the last note echoes and fades.

“Apologies, Detective.” He blinks, his lips softening into a beautiful smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Did I wake you?”

“It’s okay.” She wraps his shirt tighter around her waist, suddenly feeling oddly shy, and pads across the room to stand behind him. “Keep going? If you want?”

“Oh, no, that was...” He shakes his head dismissively, taking another long swig of whiskey. “Just a silly tune, really.” The words are slow and quiet, like he’s talking to himself. “Truth be told, I’m not sure I even noticed I was playing. If I had, I wouldn’t have—”

“Lucifer, it’s fine.” She places a light hand on the nape of his neck, where the spine meets the base of the skull, and he shivers lightly under her touch. “For what it’s worth, I really love watching you play.”

“Is that so?”

She half-expects him to grin and go for the obvious punchline. _That a kink of yours, Detective? Can’t say I ever pictured you as the type_ — _but sure, I’ll let you watch if you let me watch_...

He says nothing at all.

“Hmm-hmm,” she answers plainly. “Always have.”

Reaching from behind, she strokes the sides of his face, his forehead, the thick dark curls framing it. His eyelids flutter and close again with an almost pained expression, like every part of him still aches for her touch.

“Well, then.” He kisses her knuckles, without turning to face her. “How can I say no to that?”

Silence stretches comfortably between them. She senses a hint of tension as Lucifer brings his left hand back to the keys, but he seems in the mood to indulge her; or maybe the magnetic pull of the piano is simply too strong to resist. The flowing melody returns and repeats with a few variations.

 _That tune_ … 

A conversation they had months ago suddenly echoes in the back of her mind, bringing her back to Lucifer’s car, during an endless night of stakeout.

 _“You know, you never told me.” She slumps into her seat, munching on a Cool Ranch puff. “Why did —the Devil_ —”, _she draws invisible quotes in the air, “move to LA in the first place?”_

_“No need for those little air quotes, Detective,” he raises an eyebrow and snatches the bag from her. “An annoying human habit if ever there was one—I mean, half of the time, you people don’t even use them properly.” She opens her mouth, but there’s no time to snap back._

_“Anyway, back to your question; it’s a funny story, actually.” He smiles and fiddles absentmindedly with his ring_. _“Ever heard of a Misty Canyons? A true master of her craft, exceptionally bendy; she had this incredible move where she would_ — _”_

_Chloe throws her head back, with a grunt and an eyeroll for good measure._

_“I take it you’re not a fan, then?” His mouth twitches. “Pity. Anyway, she shared her wisdom with me, and she inspired me to… reinvent myself.” He stares back at her, looking pretty smug, and takes a quick swig of his whisky flask._

_“It wasn’t only about you, though, was it?” Chloe muses, resting her feet on the dashboard. “Getting rid of your —wings—” (he ignores her new pair of air quotes_ _with an amused snort) “—in the actual City of Angels… You really worked that metaphor.”_

_She pauses for a second to open a can of soda and turns to take a better look at him._

_“Like maybe you were trying to send a message?”_

_“Ah...” He lets out a breathless laugh. “Let’s just say I knew the irony wouldn’t be lost on Him.”_

_“Wow,” she huffs, grabbing another bag of sweets from the backseat. “With you as a patient, Linda sure has her work cut out for her.”_

_“Funny you should say that, Detective.” He stares at her hesitantly. “Dr Linda had… well, a theory. About why I chose to—”_

_Before he can continue, gunshot fires across the street, sending a rush of adrenaline down her spine. They exchange a silent nod and leap out of the car._

* * *

In one blink, the room comes back into view. Lucifer’s fingers are now flying over the keyboard; she realizes he started singing under his breath, his voice a little raspy, radiating through her like the glow of a flame.

_“City of stars_

_Are you shining just for me?”_

Oh.

_“City of stars_

_There’s so much that I can’t see”_

The obvious question nags at her. 

Defiance of his Father, provocation, reinvention, hedonism even _—_ what if they were not his only motivations? He’ll probably never admit it, but... for her _Light Bringer_ , maybe the City of Stars is simply _the closest he will ever get to his first home._ A symbol, a reminder of his love for his favourite celestial creation.

Her hands freeze on his shoulders, afraid to let go, while a small lump forms in her throat.

_“Who knows?_

_Is this the start of something wonderful and new?”_

The lump doesn’t seem to dissipate—quite the contrary.

_“Or one more dream... that I cannot make true?”_

Gradually, the tempo gets slower, the space between the notes expands, and the melody ends as Lucifer releases the final key, otherwise still as a statue.

Silence is deafening in the spacious penthouse _—_ and her heartbeat so loud he can probably hear it. Chloe steadies herself and takes a deep, shuddering breath, suddenly relieved he can’t see her face. 

“You know...” She clears her throat and quickly brushes a single tear from her cheek, before wrapping her arms around his chest. “You never told me Linda’s theory. About...” His naked skin is warm against hers. “About why you stayed in LA.”

“Hmm? Oh.” He shakes his head, slowly resurfacing. “Well, she seems to think I came here… looking for something.”

She hums noncommittal against his neck, strokes his wrist with her thumb, suddenly afraid to ask.

“Do you think she’s right?”

“Truth be told, Detective, I don’t know.” He pauses and inhales deeply. Is that a faint blush creeping up his chest? “If I _was_ looking for something, I… well, I’m not quite sure what it was.”

She lets out a little gasp as he wraps an arm around her waist and sits her across his lap. For a second, his eyes roam over her face, strikingly deep, his brows drawing together in a confused frown.

“But it seems I did find something nonetheless, and...” His face suddenly lights up in a bemused smile. One hand leaves her waist and blindly finds the piano, giving a final string of notes. _“...I think I want it to stay_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the instrumental version of the song here: https://bit.ly/3s2nwPj (piano only)


End file.
